This invention relates to the coordination and documentation of the movement (flow) of goods or materials from one point to another, and more particularly to an electronic data communicating arrangement for overseeing this material handling and providing confirmation of, for example, the material expected to be received and the actual receipt thereof and making a permanent recordation thereof. The invention is useful for instance in inventory control situations and the movement of bulk pharmaceuticals.
Most systems in this field are computerized to some degree. The required proper information is put into the computer and the computer in turn effects the display of the information. The displayed information is characteristically updated when new control information is supplied to the computer.
Other systems employ straight "intercom" arrangements, telephones and various sonic and visual indicators, as varied as are the types of data and materials handled in industry.
Indeed, if the communications are to be provided via a computer, investments in time and money are considerable, particularly when one considers the purchase of the initial equipments, improvement updates, and that the system must be programmed. Trained people are necessary to operate and program the equipment. Likewise, maintenance must be done by trained personnel. The two-way communication itself is likely to involve expensive equipment.
Those systems utilizing intercoms, telephones, sonic indicators and the like have no memory and are totally inadequate in certain areas such as high noise environments.
The present invention, unlike the art described above contemplates an inexpensive arrangement, not requiring the complexity of a computerized operation, but yet does not fall prey to the shortcomings and drawbacks above-mentioned. Such is the principal objective of this invention.